Set Fire to the Rain
by Marshall Fluff
Summary: Charlie and her friends find themselves in the Game of Thrones universe with the mission of saving as many lives as they can. What happens, when they begin to fall for certain people in the universe? Beric/OC Jaime/OC Jaqen/OC Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The class looked up as the door swung open and banged against the wall. Mr Smith stood in the doorway and looked around until he spotted the teacher. "The master wants to talk to you," Mr Smith said to the teacher.

"Do you always have to make a dramatic entrance and scare the hell out of my students?" the teacher asked Mr Smith.

"Of course I do, Charlie," Mr Smith answered, "now hurry up; we have to get Alex, Jess, Donnie and William." Charlie sighed, before pushing back her chair and stood up.

"Right class, you guys continue doing your work, I'll find someone to come supervise you," Charlie told the class and began walking towards the door.

"Miss," one of the students called out just as she was about to leave the room, "could you please try and get Mr O' Sullivan to supervise us?"

Charlie turned back around to them and smiled. "I'll get Mr O' Sullivan for you, I'll make sure he brings my faithful minions some sweets as well," Charlie told them and she closed the door behind them.

"Why do they like Mr O' Sullivan so much?" Mr Smith asked Charlie as they walked down the hallway and towards the staffroom.

"It's because he always lets them watch a movie when he's supervising them," Charlie answered, then looked at Mr Smith and grinned widely, "are you jealous?"

"NO!" Mr Smith protested, "I'm just wondering, when they have such a wonderful teacher, such as yourself, how they can look forward to having Mr O' Sullivan supervising them." Charlie laughed and looked at Mr Smith.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Charlie said. Mr Smith pulled her in for a one-armed hug and they continued walking down the hallway like that.

"Flattery, my dear Charlie, gets me everywhere," Mr Smith replied and they walked into the staffroom, and while Mr Smith went to go get Donnie, Alex, and Jess, Charlie went to go get William and Mr O' Sullivan.

"Will, Mr Daly wants us in his office," Charlie said to one of the teachers sitting at a table, and then turned to the man sitting beside him, "Liam, could you please supervise my class?"

"Sure, no problem, Charlie," the man answered, "what movie do you think they'll want to watch this time, then?"

"Put a Knight's Tale on for them," Charlie answered, "then tell them their homework is to write an essay about a person in medieval times, they can be rich or poor."

"Come on, Charlie," Mr Smith said grabbing Charlie's hand, "you too Will, we don't want to make Mr Daly wait any longer then he has to, and some of us have got classes to teach."

As the three of them walked out of the staffroom, they were joined by Jess, Donnie and Alex, and made their way out of the staffroom and in the direction of Mr Daly's office.

"Did you do your Irish homework, Charlie?" William asked, as they all walked together in a large line, blocking the corridor.

"Eh, no," Charlie answered, looking at William strangely, "I don't get Irish homework." William's face became slightly confused before turning blank, with his eyebrows furrowing slightly, and looked at her.

"So, what you're telling me is, that you didn't do your Irish homework," William said, and Donnie laughed slightly, recognizing that William was using the voice he always used on students who hadn't done their homework that he assigned them.

"Will, you don't teach her anymore, Charlie's a teacher here," Mr Smith said to him, smiling widely. A smile broke across William's face as he looked at Alex and Jess who were watching him worriedly, while Charlie and Donnie were laughing.

"You're such a jerk," Charlie said pushing William gently, "I thought you were losing your memory or something."

"I'm not that old!" William protested, "I'm only twenty-eight!" William gently pushed Charlie.

"So, Charlie what did you do this time?" Donnie, Jess and Alex all asked smiling at her. Charlie looked at them all with mock-hurt.

"Why do you lot always assume that just because we get called to Mr Daly's office it's my fault?" Charlie asked them.

"Maybe it's because they're nearly always right when they assume it's your fault," Mr Smith answered, and William began laughing, while Charlie glared at Mr Smith.

"Well, I don't remember doing anything this time," Charlie replied and Donnie opened Mr Daly's door, letting the girls go in first, and then the guys went in after them.

An elderly man in his late fifties sat at the desk in the room. He had white hair and warm brown eyes, he had a few wrinkles, betraying his age. He looked up as the door opened and smiled when he saw who was walking in.

"No need to worry, the sexiness has arrived," Donnie said to the man. The man chuckled at Donnie shaking his head slightly exasperated with Donnie, but amused at the same time.

"You're late," a voice said from behind them. They all turned around and grinned when they saw a man standing there.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early," Mr Smith began. "He arrives precisely when he means to," Donnie finished.

"Lord of the Rings quote!" Charlie exclaimed, high-fiving the two of them. The man standing behind them face-palmed, while the others laughed at their friends actions.

"ANYWAY!" the elderly man exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, "The reason you're all here is because certain relatives of Charlie's wanted your help, now we just have to wait for them to arrive."

"Who are we waiting for?" Charlie asked. Four men suddenly appeared in the room, and Charlie groaned when she recognized them. The youngest of the four men pulled Charlie into a hug, while Charlie simply kept her hands at her sides.

"Why isn't my favourite little cousin hugging me back?" the young man asked, faking hurt. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe, it has something to do with the fact that you want us to do a job for you, Apollo," Charlie answered. The man chuckled and let go of Charlie, then walked over to Alex and Jess before pulling the two of them into hugs, which the two girls replied to by hugging him tightly.

"You all know Game of Thrones?" the eldest of the four men asked, and when they all answered with nods the man continued, "Well some of the gods from Game of Thrones think that there's too much death, and they would like you lot to save most of these people."

"Is one of them Eddard Stark?" William asked. Alex and Jess looked at William surprised, and William looked back at them, smiling innocently.

"Yes, so will you do it?" the man asked. The group of friends all looked at each other, sharing looks, then looked back at the elderly man who nodded his consent with whatever they chose to do.

"'Course we will!" Donnie exclaimed, and the men's faces broke into relieved smiles, "Did you think we would pass the chance to save one of Sean Bean's characters?" The men laughed at Donnie's answer.

"Poor man's been killed in too many movies," Mr Smith said shaking his head, "will we have weapons with us?"

"Of course you'll bloody have weapons with you!" Apollo exclaimed, "Did you think we would let five Greek gods go into a land by themselves with no weapons, when they're supposed to be saving people's lives."

"Fair enough," the other teacher said, "so who gets what weapons?" The four men took steps to the side, to reveal a table behind them filled with weapons. Charlie immediately walked forward and picked up a black bow with a golden handle, along with a brown quiver full of arrows, a pair of twin blades, three small throwing knives and a small dagger.

Alex stepped up next, grabbing a large long sword. The handle was black with the hilt being silver, and there were many designs in the hilt of the sword. She also picked up a small knife, and stepped back to stand beside Charlie.

Donnie then stepped forward, and carefully picked up a scimitar, which had a black and silver handle and at the top of the blade there was a small bit of Arabian design, it looked a small bit like writing, before also joining Charlie.

Jess went forward with William. Jess took her long sword, the handle black and the bottom of the handle was silver. Where the blade joined the handle there were small bits of silver coming out at edges and curled in towards the blade. William picked up two swords, which were ever so slightly curved and the handles looked wooden, but that was just the design, they then went to join Charlie.

Mr Smith stepped up with the other teacher. Mr Smith grabbed the other bow on the table, the handle was complete wood and curved at different points, with many different designs carved into it. The other teacher picked up the last sword, the handle had golden pieces in it. They stepped back to Charlie and the others.

"Good luck, all of you," the eldest man said. The friends felt a burning sensation in their stomachs, before the room began spinning around them. "Charlie, try not to get hurt," the second youngest of the men said, right before everything went black for the group.


	2. Waking Up

Charlie slowly woke up and was surprised to find herself in a rather comfortable bed. "Ah, you're awake," an elderly man said, "your friends were rather worried about you."

"Are they alright?" Charlie asked immediately, and began to sit up. She immediately regretted it as she felt a twinge of pain in her right side as her top brushed against it.

"They are fine," the elderly man chuckled, "you, however, seem to have landed on a rock and have cut your side. We were worried that infection would set in, but it is fine and the cut has now been stitched closed.

"Maester Luwin!" Charlie exclaimed, finally taking a proper look at the elderly man, "I take it, then that I am in Winterfell?"

"That you are," Maester Luwin answered. There was a knock on the door and a young boy suddenly came flying into the room. He had short curly auburn hair and brown eyes, he looked rather young. Charlie easily recognized him as Rickon Stark, the youngest of the Stark children. Charlie smiled at him, and was rather surprised when Ned Stark came in after him.

"My sons found you and your companions when they were out riding, it is good to see you awake," Ned said to her, "I shall wait outside for when you are ready, and we shall go down to your companions." Charlie nodded, smiling at him. Ned raised an eyebrow when he saw Rickon wasn't beside him at the door. "Come Rickon, we must leave the young lady to get herself ready," Ned said steering his son out of the door, and Maester Luwin followed them out.

Charlie quickly got out of the bed, making sure she was careful with her right side, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was still wearing her clothes she had been wearing earlier on in the day. She looked around and was relieved and surprised to see her weapons on a table against the wall. As soon as she had seen Ned, she had expected her weapons to have been taken away by them, but no they seemed to trust her enough to leave her with the weapons. Charlie grabbed the weapons and went out to meet Ned just outside the room.

* * *

Ned looked at the young woman as she walked out of the room. She was about twenty-one or twenty-two, and was rather tall and slim. She had short blonde hair, which was rather messy, and blue eyes. She wore a black short-sleeved top with a dire-wolf on it and it said 'Winter is Coming' along with a pair of trousers made of a strange fabric which was dark blue. She had her bow around her neck and under one arm while it rested on her back, with a brown quiver underneath it. Her twin daggers were also on her back, strapped on under her quiver.

"I apologize, I have forgotten my manners, my name is Charlie, Charlie Moore," Charlie said to Ned, curtsying slightly. "It is a pleasure, I am Ned Stark," Ned said smiling, "and this is my youngest son, Rickon." Something was telling Ned to trust this girl, and he decided to go with this feeling.

They walked down the stairs silently, Ned was contemplating about what to do with his guests, Rickon was bursting with excitement but was too shy to talk to Charlie and Charlie was trying to resist the urge to hug Ned and Rickon.

As they reached the end of the steps, Charlie looked around and found that they were in the same place where the Lannisters had eaten their breakfast when they had come to visit in the series. Sitting down on the benches, were all of Charlie's friends.

Ned watched in amusement as one of the young men, the one hadn't believed them until he saw Charlie himself, jumped off the bench and rushed forward to give Charlie a hug. He lifted her up into the air and spun her around a bit.

"Ned, this is Robbie Smith," Charlie said as soon as the young man let go of her, "one of my closest friends." Ned observed the young man, he was rather tall, about six foot five and rather muscular. He had short slightly curly dark brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, he also had a slight stubble. He wore a green short-sleeved shirt saying 'I am currently unsupervised, I know it freaks me out too, but the possibilities are endless!' and a pair of dark trousers made of the same strange material Charlie's were. He also had a bow, and he had it on his back the same way Charlie had hers on. Charlie suddenly stepped forward and handed Robbie a small dagger.

"Couldn't leave you without at least one blade now could I?" Charlie asked Robbie, smiling slightly. Charlie's other friends all jumped up off the bench and pulled her into hugs also, before turning to Ned and they all began to introduce themselves.

"My lord, I am William Walsh," one of the young men said. He seemed to be about twenty-five or twenty-six, the same age as Robbie, and was about the same height but more slender. He had brown hair which was sticking up at the very front, and had brown eyes. He wore the same strange trousers as Charlie and Robbie and the rest of their friends, and a black short-sleeved shirt saying 'Mostly, I just sit around being fantastic all day' with a strange coat over it, which was grey with a hood and a strange bit of metal along the sides. He had daggers which were in his belt.

"I am Matthew Murphy, my lord Stark," another one of the young man said. He was about the same age as William. He had black hair, which seemed to have a mind of it's own and there was a small bit on his left side that flopped onto his forehead. He had dark brown eyes, and very tanned, he also had a slight stubble. He was about six foot four and rather muscular. He wore a green t-shirt saying 'You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions' in white writing, a pair of black trousers with the strange material and a strange pair of shoes which were black and had a white toe. He had a silver shield with gold going around the edges and a red lion in the middle of it, it was strapped onto his back with his arms going through the handles and his long sword going through the handles on his back.

"My name is Donnacha Berrill," the last of the young men said. He was about a year older than Charlie, about twenty-three or so, and about six foot five and slender but muscular. His friends often teased him saying he only picked up all the girls because of his 'swimmer' body. He was also rather tanned, he had short brown hair which naturally stood up right at the front of his head, and the top flicked ever so slightly to the side and brown eyes, he also had a slight stubble. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a hood and a light blue dire-wolf also saying 'Winter is Coming' and a pair of dark blue trousers of the same strange material all the others were made of, he wore the same shoes that Matthew wore. Ned noticed a necklace around Donnacha's neck, it was a tribal cross but as soon as he caught sight of it, Donnacha put it back into his shirt where it couldn't be seen. Ned was also surprised to see that Donnacha wasn't carrying his sword.

Ned, Rickon and Maester Luwin watched in amusement as Charlie turned slightly and saw one of the young women, before pulling her into a tight hug. "Where the hell where you, eh?" Charlie asked laughing.

"Apollo sent me here, I came just in time to see you guys go and then, they sent me as well," the young woman answered, she then turned to Ned, "my lord, I am Nadia Kelly." She was the same age as Charlie, and slightly paler, just a small bit shorter than Charlie, and rather slender. She had straight blonde hair in a ponytail with little small wifts of hair coming out, going along the side of her face and warm brown eyes. She wore a pair of light blue trousers, a grey shirt with a strange sort of back bear on it, and a pair of pink shoes. She had a bow over her shoulder and her neck just like Charlie wore hers, and a black quiver full of her arrows.

"Jess Dunne," one of the last young women said. "And, Alex Dunne," the last young women said. The two looked at each other and said at the exact same time, "At your service."

The young women who had spoken first had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was slightly paler than Charlie and Nadia, but still slightly tanned, and was the shortest of the four young women and was also slender. She wore a pair of blue trousers and a green short sleeved top saying 'Gab-uscus' and underneath it, it said 'There's a pause' and a blue top over it saying 'Tobuscus' which still let them see the green short sleeved top under the blue top. She wore strange shoes which were grey and green saying 'Slytherin' over them, which Ned found rather interesting. She also didn't have her weapons, and wore a green gem ring on her finger.

The young woman who introduced herself as Alex had light brown hair with a side fringe going across her forehead and beautiful green eyes. She was the same age as Charlie, Nadia and Jess. She was slightly taller than Jess and shorter than Nadia and had a dancer's figure, she was more tanned than Jess and Nadia. She wore dark blue trousers and a red t-shirt with a yellow lion on it and it also said 'Hear me Roar', with light brown shoes, and a strange brown hat with gems going around the edge. She also didn't have her weapons with her.

"Alex, Donnie, Jess," Charlie said, with an eyebrow raised, "why don't you guys have your weapons?" Ned looked slightly confused, as to who this Donnie person was.

"Sorry, my lord," Nadia said immediately seeing Ned's confused look, "Donnie is Donnacha, it's a nickname we have for him, it makes it easier because it's shorter than Donnacha." Ned smiled gratefully at Nadia.

"Charlie, we do have our weapons," Alex answered, "they're just sitting on the bench along with your hoodie and our hoodies as well."

"What are those strange clothes you're wearing?" Maester Luwin asked the group of friends. The group all looked down and looks of dread, surprise and realization went across their different faces.

"SHITE!" Charlie exclaimed, then looked up at Ned, with horror, "My apologies, Lord Stark. I didn't mean to curse, well actually I did mean to curse, just not in front of you." Ned smiled amused at Charlie.

"Eh, guys if it helps at all, Apollo gave me the clothes we used to wear into battle in the good old days," Nadia said to them. The group looked up at her smiling with relief.

"My lord, Maester Luwin, Rickon," Charlie said smiling at the young Stark, "these clothes we are wearing are from our home, and we are just going to get changed into clothes that would be more comfortable for us with where we are, and you will also probably recognize them. We'll just go back up to the same room I woke up in and get changed, my lord could you please find a different room for the guys to get dressed in."

"Of course," Ned answered, and gestured for the guys to follow him as he walked up the stairs and went to find a room for them to get changed into. The girls all smiled at one another.

"Lads, aren't you all forgetting something?" Jess called out, amusement clear in her voice. The guys all turned around looking confused, before seeing the pile of clothes that Nadia had picked up from the bench. They smiled sheepishly and ran to grab their clothes before going back to Ned to get changed. The girls followed Charlie as she went up to the room she had woken up in.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know this is might be a sort of boring chapter, it's more of a filler chapter than anything. Ned might seem a little OOC in this, I'm sorry. I also apologize for the craziness that's going to happen in the next chapter, it's what happens when Charlie meets Arya, and Nadia meets Sansa, and the lads meet Jory, Theon and the Stark boys. **

**Review please, it's my foooooodddddd!**

**This chapter was dedicated to my amazing friends on this site, Emoney2k9, Áine Hathaway, Isabella Auditore and purplecupcakes1507**


	3. Meeting the Starks

As soon as both the girls and the guys had changed into the other clothes they had with them, Ned brought them out into the courtyard. "Stay here, I'll go get my family to introduce to you," Ned said to them.

Charlie, turned to her friends grinning as soon as Ned left. "Guys, we're actually going to meet the Starks!" Charlie exclaimed, "Although I sort of already met Rickon Stark, but it didn't really count."

"How did you meet Rickon?" Robbie asked amazed, "Actually no, forget that, when did you meet Rickon Stark! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm telling you now am I not?" Charlie asked him, amused, "When I woke up, Rickon burst into the room and was like a little ball of energy."

They all laughed, at the description Charlie had given for the youngest Stark. Robbie swung his quiver around, and pulled a bar of Cadbury's out of the quiver, and swung the quiver back onto his back.

"Do you always have chocolate with you?" Matthew asked, watching Robbie in amusement.

"Yup," Robbie answered, as he happily began to unwrap the chocolate bar, "imagine how horrible the world would be without Cadbury's chocolate!"

As Robbie was looking up at the others for their reactions to that horrible thought, Charlie grabbed the chocolate bar and took a large bite out of it. The others looked at Robbie in amusement, waiting for his reaction. For a few seconds, he stood there frozen in shock, before he quickly began to sprint after Charlie who had started running as soon as she saw the look on Robbie's face.

* * *

The Stark family walked into the courtyard to see a young woman being chased around by a young man. "The young woman that's running, that's Charlie," Ned said to his family, "the young man chasing her is Robbie." Charlie began running towards Ned and his family, but was promptly tackled to the ground.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Nadia asked, trying not to laugh as her friend glared at William who was lying beside her.

"Traitor!" Charlie exclaimed looking at William, "I thought we were friends. But no, you betrayed me!"

William laughed at Charlie's dramatics, and Ned watched the group in amusement, as did his family. Alex cleared her throat, and William stood up, finally noticing the Starks, and gave Charlie a hand up. Robbie walked over, smiling, and Charlie gave him his chocolate back.

"May I introduce my family," Ned said, smiling at the group as they tried to look dignified.

"Charlie, I believe this is your area of expertise," Matthew said smiling, before gently pushing her forward, "Charlie here, already knows the names of your family and would like to see if she could get their names right, if that's okay with you, my lord Stark."

"Of course," Ned said, and his family looked at him surprised.

Charlie glared at Matthew and punched his arm, before grinning at the Starks. She first walked to Lady Catelyn Stark. She had auburn hair and green eyes, she was rather pale compared to Charlie and her friends. "My lady Catelyn, it's an honour to meet you," Charlie said bowing to her, "I apologize for the horrible monstrosity behind me which is Robbie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie," Lady Stark said, smiling at the young woman, she reminded her of Arya.

Charlie moved onto the young man standing beside Lady Stark, he looked to be about seventeen. He also had auburn hair which was short and curly along with dark blue eyes, he too was rather pale. He was about five foot nine, and seemed fairly muscular. "You're Robb Stark, I heard you're good with a blade," Charlie said smiling at him. Robb smiled at the compliment, and figured he would get along well with Charlie, there was something about her that made him trust her.

Charlie moved down the line, and grinned at the young woman, she was about fifteen or sixteen and had auburn hair and green eyes. She too was rather pale, but had a delicate face. "My lady, Sansa," Charlie said grinning, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Sansa nodded at her politely, Robbie walked over to stand beside Charlie and kissed Sansa's hand.

Charlie moved on once again, her grin widening when she looked at the next Stark child. She was about fourteen and had long straight brown hair and green eyes, she was a bit short for a girl her age and was rather unhappily in a dress. "Arya Stark," Charlie said to the young girl, "I've heard, that you're very good at archery, perhaps I could give you a few pointers to improve it even more." Arya smiled up at Charlie, who winked at her.

"Bran," Charlie said, looking at the second youngest of the Starks, "you enjoy climbing do you not? My friends and I also enjoy climbing, perhaps you could show us the best places to climb." Bran smiled at her as well, he had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was about thirteen.

"Nice to see you again, Rickon," Charlie said smiling gently down at the youngest Stark. He smiled shyly up at Charlie. Charlie looked around, before spotting a young man standing behind Robb.

"Where's Jon?" Robbie asked confused, as he too, looked around.

"Robbie, he's behind Robb," Alex answered Robbie, smiling as he looked over at Robb and finally noticed Jon standing behind him.

"Jon Snow," Charlie said, turning her smile on Jon, "you look a lot like a Stark, did you know that? It's actually rather amazing how similar you look to your father and to Arya. But I suppose that's because you're related, sorry I'm babbling again, sorry."

Ned laughed at Charlie's sheepish expression. Alex stepped forward, smiling at a rather amused Jon Snow, who was now standing beside Robb instead of behind him. "I apologize for Charlie," Alex said, "we think she was dropped on her head as a baby or perhaps thrown down a hill."

"OI! Charlie exclaimed, looking at Alex with mock hurt.

"She's just telling him the truth, Charlie," Jess said, teasingly.

"I don't even know why I am friends with you people," Charlie said, smiling nonetheless.

"Perhaps, I should introduce you to my children now," Ned said to them.

"We would be honoured," William replied to Ned.

"This is Charlie Moore," Ned said gesturing towards Charlie. She wore a dark leather green jerkin with her black sword belt going around her waist holding two daggers in it. She had black breeches on with black boots also. She was wearing a tattered green hooded cloak, but Ned and the Starks could see that underneath the cloak she wore a quiver, and over it was her bow.

"That's Donnie Berrill," Ned said gesturing towards Donnie, and using his nickname. He wore a dark brown leather jerkin with white shirt underneath, along with a pair of black breeches, and black boots. He had a criss-crossed black belt around his hips with his sword in it's sheath. Sansa blushed slightly when she saw him, while Robb and Jon were wondering how good he was with his sword.

"That's Alex Dunne," Ned said, pointing to Alex. She wore a brown leather top with no sleeves, and a strap going from where it was across to her opposite shoulder and to the back of her top, and a brown skirt with black breeches underneath. She had dark brown leather boots which had a slight heel, and a brown sword belt with her sword and sheath and a small dagger in it.

"And her sister, Jess Dunne," Ned said, gesturing to Jess. She wore a dark armour with a slightly lighter skirt armour, and black leather leggings. She had black leather boots with the same heel as Alex, and her sword belt also held her sword in it's sheath and the same dagger that Alex had. Jon smiled at her shyly, and she smiled back at him.

"Matthew Murphy," Ned said, pointing to him. He wore a dark brown jerkin with short sleeves which were a lighter brown, along with his black breeches and black boots. His sword was in his sword belt while his silver shield with a red lion in the middle was strapped to his back. Sansa blushed when she saw him as well, while this time Arya was wondering how good a swordsman he was.

"William Walsh," Ned said, pointing to William. He wore a dark brown leather armour with black leather trousers, and black leather boots. In his sword belt which was resting on his hips with two daggers in it, with wooden handles.

"Robbie Smith," Ned said pointing to Robbie. Who wore black breeches and a green shirt with a hood, and a brown sleeveless open tunic over it, and a black belt going around his stomach with a pocket in it and black boots. In the belt he had a small dagger, with a black handle. He had a bow across one shoulder and his neck and his blue quiver was under it.

"And finally, Nadia Kelly," Ned said, pointing to Nadia. Who was wearing a green tunic with a brown piece of armour over it, and black leather leggings, and brown boots. She had her bow on the same way Robbie and Charlie did, with her black quiver underneath it.

"Now, what are you all doing here?" Ned asked them.

"Well, we were basically dumped here by Charlie's cousin," Robbie answered, "we don't have any family in Westeros."

"Excuse us, while I talk with my husband and my family," Lady Catelyn said.

"Of course, my Lady," Matthew replied to her. Catelyn, Ned and the Stark children walked off a bit and began talking. After a few minutes they came back, and they were all smiling.

"Jon and Robb will show you to your rooms," Lady Catelyn said smiling at them.

"Our rooms?" Nadia asked, not sure if she had heard Catelyn correctly.

"Well of course, you will need rooms seeing as how you're staying here," Ned said, grinning at them.

"We're staying here!" Matt exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yes, we have decided, that we could take the girls in as our wards, and the guys can be their protectors," Catelyn said.

"Thank you!" Charlie said happily, and hugged Ned, before hugging Catelyn, "Thank you so much for giving us a place to stay."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the late update, sorry if this seems a bit OOC, a lot more will be happening in the next chapter, I promise. You'll be finding out which Greek Gods they are in the next chapter possibly. **


End file.
